Forced to Love
by Snarkilicious
Summary: Keira Melanie Snape knew she was not a normal witch ever since she could speak to snakes and was sorted into Ravenclaw. And being of a daughter of one of the most hated professors doesn't help either. But who is her mother? Set in HBP/DH. Bad summary. R&R
1. Prologue

**DATE: **July 1996**  
>POINT OF VIEW: Generic Third Person<strong>

* * *

><p>Keira Melanie Aurora Snape remained secluded from the conversation downstairs that was between her father and Professor Dumbledore. The only thing she could tell was that it was extremely intense. Keira just stared at the dark violet walls in her room. She played around with her emerald pendant. It was in the shape of a dagger and a platinum snake coiled around the "blade". It was the only thing Keira had that belonged to her mother, whom she has no clue is. Keira then decided to hop off her four poster bed and to go to the library. Keira got off of the purple silken sheets and strutted to her closet. She picked out a black woolen skirt and a white ruffled blouse to attire in. Black suspenders completed the look along with Keira's raven colored locks which were managed into a fishtailed braid with the exception of her over grown bangs that covered her right eye. She slipped on some black ballet flats and quickly walked out of her room.<p>

Keira took easy light aired steps for she did not want to interrupt or to eavesdrop onto her father's conversation. Although the library was about five rooms down the corridor, and Keira's room was at the end of it, she did catch snippets of her father's conversation.

"Albus! Do you not realize this situation of a suicidal idea? This is completely outrageous!" Severus Tobias Snape snapped at Keira's Headmaster.

"Relax Severus, you do not want to scare off your daughter now," Professor Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

The elderly man's blue eyes stared down onto Keira Melanie's now frightened dark hazel ones. The chandelier's light flickered off of the emerald pendant on her white blouse. A quick awkward silence passed until Severus Snape's voice boomed.

"Keira Melanie Aurora!" Severus Snape's voice chided at his daughter. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing? Trying to eavesdrop on our conversation?"

Keira simply shook her head and was about to say something before she was caught off by Dumbledore.

"Now, now Severus, your daughter here was merely trying to go to the library," Dumbledore replied in a nonchalant tone.

"I'm sorry father. I did not intend to intrude your conversation with Professor Dumbledore," Keira replied in her usual respectful tone.

"Yes, now that that is settled, may you please go to the library now?" Snape said in a slightly stern yet calm voice.

"Of course, father," Keira replied and quickly scurried off to the library.

Once Keira was out of Severus and Albus' view, Albus directed his attention back onto his alumni.

"Severus, she is going to find out one way or another," Dumbledore said referring to Snape's one and only daughter, Keira Melanie.

"I am quite aware of so, but I need time," Snape argued with Dumbledore.

"Time is running out. You said so yourself, Severus" Dumbledore replied coolly.

Snape left an expressionless face but in his mind he truly wanted to scowl.

"Albus, I cannot simply walk up to my daughter and say, 'Keira, your mother is The Dark Lord's sister. You're his niece and his heir.'" Severus snapped in a sharp tongue. "That would just crush her demure fragile soul and everything she was raised to listen to. In fact, she barely remembers her own mother! And I intend for it to remain that way."

'Dumbledore's insanity may be equal to the one of Voldemort's but at least it is masked by kindness,' Snape thought sourly to himself.

"Severus, I see that your stubbornness was not changed by Thomasina," Albus said clearly unaffected by Severus' retort.

"I only knew her as Alisa and that is it," Severus said with a flash of hurt flickering in his obsidian eyes.

"You know her true identity, yet you won't admit it," Dumbledore said thoughtfully in a daze.

"I have my reasons," Severus stated bluntly. "Any who, shouldn't we not be discussing the future of what it is to come between Mr. Malfoy and your presumable _departure_?"

"Ah, yes, of course," Dumbledore replied. "Severus, I want you to kill me instead of the young Malfoy."

"ARE YOU INSANE, ALBUS?" Severus hissed.

"No, no Severus, it is only to take off the pressure from the young Malfoy," Dumbledore said wisely. "I would also like to request that you will be the Headmaster as I leave."

"I will do everything I can to protect the students," Snape said loyally.

"Thank you. Now, I suggest that I should leave," Dumbledore said before he Apparated.

**Meanwhile…..**

Keira Melanie was in the library. The library was beloved place of hers to escape. It had a very welcoming feeling with mahogany furniture and bookshelves galore. Keira was comfortable in her own loveseat that was brown. She curled herself around with a purple blanket and was currently reading another Muggle story, _The Virgin Suicides _by Jeffrey Eugenides. It was quite interestingly…depressing, just like her in her demure shell. She waited patiently for time to pass her by. The time seemed to pass extremely slowly. The ticking of the grandfather clock in the library seemed to mock her. She heard the muffled yelling of her father. Keira then shut her book closed and began to search the library for something odd. Of course, it was not something that appeared 'odd' to Keira. What Keira was searching for…was something about her mum, anything really. But, as always, Keira knew that she wouldn't find anything here. Keira simply gave up as she then opened the library's windowed door that had black curtains draped on it. She quietly shut the door and sensed that Dumbledore's presence was not in the house anymore. She then trotted back into her room. Keira prepared herself for bed as she used her thirteen inch basilisk fang core silver fir wand. She flicked it once to undo her plaited hair. Then she flitted it a second time to summon her silken black pajama pair. She quickly removed her ballet flats and switched them for her own fuzzy black slippers. The third time she moved her wand, she summoned a cup of hot chocolate. There was a marshmallow spider that happily hopped into her hot cocoa. Keira felt silly for having hot chocolate in the middle of summer, but it was a stress reliever. She sipped the hot drink, which nearly burnt her tongue. Keira then brushed her teeth and her extremely lengthy black hair. She then dismissed her hot chocolate's mug to the house elf's kitchen. She then crawled into her bed and tossed her slippers aside from her bed. She closed the velvet curtains and dismissed herself into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Back To Hogwarts

**DATE: **September 01, 1996**  
>POINT OF VIEW: <strong>Keira Melanie Aurora Snape.

* * *

><p>I laid into the purple silken sheets of my ebony four poster bed. I was comfortable in my soundless sleep…until my father Apparated into my room, and gracing me with his presence (Note my sarcasm.). The black clad figure stood right in front of my bed and drew back my violet velvet curtains of my bed. I was about to wake up…until my father did the honors…<p>

"KEIRA MELANIE AURORA SNAPE!" my father's voice bellowed with the use of the charm "Sonorus". "Get up now or you shall be late in going to Hogwarts! And I am absolutely NOT going to come back to this house to get you!"

My pale eyelids instantly flew open to the unbearable sound of my father's literal roaring. The dark hazel pools of my irises squinted in order to absorb the sunlight's nearly blinding rays. I nodded my head in response to my father, he then Disapparated back downstairs. I bolted up in a vertical position as I sat up finally grabbing a hold of what today was then my own personal house elf, Tinkly, then Apparated into my room. Merlin's soggy beard! How many people are coming into my room today?

"Missus Keira, Tinkly has your clothes prepared and your trunk packed for you," the house elf said.

"Thank you, Tinkly," I stated as I dismissed her while she bowed to me.

Tinkly Disapparated back into the kitchens downstairs, whilst I slid my slim pale feet into my contrasting black slippers. I looked at my black loveseat which was where Tinkly laid my preferred outfit. I dressed myself with a red nylon bomber jacket which was accompanied by a white rib tank. Then, I tossed on these acid washed skinny jeans with a regular black leather belt. Tinkly chose my black knee high Chuck Taylor Converses. I slid those on right after I removed my black slippers. The platinum chain encircled my neck; the cool metal feeling slightly eerie this early in the morning. The emerald serpent lay on my chest. I examined my room and noticed that my school trunk, Quidditch equipment, and stationary, were all absent from my room.

"Tinkly," I muttered as I thought out loud.

I then trotted towards my bathroom. I knew I would not have enough time for a shower so I just washed my face. My hair was still in its thick raven mess with strands all over the place. I took my wand out and arranged it into a nice right side pony tail. My bangs still framed the right side of my face loosely as I began to quickly brush my teeth. I spitted out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth out. I shuffled out of my bathroom and into the hallway outside of my door. My silver fir wand was firmly stuck into my left Converse shoe. The silver painted door click, and indicated that it was closed and firmly locked. I decided that I needed to cut some time. I did a somersault in midair and was quickly into my cheetah form.

Yes, I am an Animagus. To tell you the truth, it was not really _that_ hard…well; then again, you must excel in Transfiguration like me and pass Granger….screwed Muggle born.

The hallways soon became a horizontal blur through my peripheral vision as I sprinted down the hallway. It was also another blur as I took down the spiral staircase. I then somersaulted again, which then turned me back into my normal, wizardly state. I walked in a casual manner towards my father.

He simply nodded to me as Tinkly sent my belongings to Kings Crossing's Platform 9 ¾. I held onto his arm as I side Apparated with him. I was used to the dizzy, nauseating feeling of Apparating. After all, I could do it myself, if I had a license. Unlike my father-who does this dramatic thing with his cape-I simply just snap my fingers and poof! I am gone.

It was only a mere matter of seconds that we were in a Muggle alley. My father and I stepped out of the alley. My side pony tail had a few escaping raven colored wisps that danced in the air. My father led me towards King's Crossing Station. The Muggles were staring at my father who was wearing a black cape, robe, and etcetera. Luckily, my father had an icy glare and it scared off the Muggles.

We then walked towards an all too familiar brick wall. The Muggles were not paying attention as my father and I easily slipped into the infamous platform. A scarlet train with the golden letters reading "Hogwarts Express" was patiently waiting for the remaining students. My trolley waited patiently for me with my name scrawled in my recognizable silver calligraphy onto my black trunk. I nodded to my father as he walked towards the front of the train. My father and I shared a silent but understanding bond. My father snarled at students who dared glared at him. His cloak trailed him in made him resemble more like a bat, than usual.

I pushed the trolley with me into my compartment. I put my trunk on the top and pulled out a piece of paper and one of my many drawing quills. I wasn't long until I heard my compartment door slide open…with laughter of two familiar girls.

A girl with lengthy brunette hair and hazel eyes flashed me a smile. Her canines appeared as fangs. The other one was a red head ginger with brown eyes that appeared to mask her mischief. She flashed a smile to me as well.

"Should I even ask who you both got this time?" I asked looking with an infamous harden look of mine.

They just laughed as they toppled into the compartment and sat across me. They were two of my dorm mates and close friends. Their names were Hunter Aden Clarke [A/N: brunette] and Sophia Stacey Sapience [A/N: ginger. She is borrowed from my best friend, Sydney {.net/u/2944563/SophiaSapience}].

"Hey, Soph, try not to break a bone today," I told her in a snide sarcastic way.

"I'm Ginger; that is my excuse," she replied. "And I thought snarks belong in Slytherin."

"She was raised by a Slytherin, you dumb arse," Hunter replied while rolling her eyes at the brown-eyed ginger.

Sophia opened her mouth in retort until Zacharias Smith and Ginny Weasley was making a racket.

'Probably having a damned row,' I quickly thought to myself.

"I will be right back," I said cutting her off.

I snatched my silver fir wand into my left hand and walked outside in rage.

"What the hell is going on here?" I snarled at both of them while pointing my wand at both of them.

I took a quill from my small pouch that was on my side. I transfigured it into a sword after they gave me remote silence.

"Now, why don't you two kindly explain what you are doing," I said with my icy glare I learned from my father.

"Smith, here, is annoyingly nagging me about what occurred in the Ministry last year," Ginny said.

"Well, I mean, er," Zacharias was stammering as I stared down at him, his height was not complying with my towering height of 5'10".

Ginny took this opportunity to hex him with the Bat Bogey hex. I transformed myself into a cheetah and growled at him. The unretractable claws of mine threatened him. I growled at him in anger and the obsidian eyes of my Animagus form glared at him in comparison to my father's infamous glare.

A balding professor passed us by with a content smile on his face. I transformed myself back into my human form.

'Too bad Azura or Raina was not here to hold me back,' I thought sourly.

"I am utterly sorry you had to see this, Professor," I said with a sad voice.

I still had my transfigured sword gripped in my hand. I quickly transfigured it back into its original quill state.

"It is fine, my dear girl! Why don't you two join me for lunch, eh? I will be waiting in compartment "C"," he said with a chuckle.

'Dear Lord, this better not be who I think it is,' I thought to myself.

"I'm Professor Slughorn," he stated with a smile.

'No,' I thought.

I nodded at him as he left. Ginny and I nodded to each other and went to our respectful compartments.

"What was _that_?" Hunter asked me. "I heard growling and your snarl. Then I was thinking that you, like, killed them!"

"That would be a row I interfered with between Smith and Ginny, but-on the bright side-I didn't get detention," I said. "Apparently, I now have lunch plans with my father's Potions Professor."


End file.
